The Forgotten Son 3 - A Family Reunited
by TheRandomHero
Summary: Ok guys here is the third story of the forgotten son series after great responce from Red With Envy i decided to keep this story alive. This story is a little filler story probably going to strech to 10 chapters or less to make way for the 4th installment which i am very excited to start as soon as i have completed this.


**THE FORGOTTEEN SON 3**

A FAMILY REUNITED

THREE WEEKS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE ILL FATED INCIDENT WITH THE RED KRYPTONITE. NOW ADAM AKA TOR-EL OF KRYPTON IS SLOWLY BUT SHORLY ADAPTING TO LIFE OF HIS NEW HOME ON EARTH. WITH THE HELP OF CLARK CHLOE AND OCCASIONLY EVEN LOIS WHO WAS STILL NOT AWARE OF CLARK OR ADAMSALIEN HERITAGE IS NOW BEGINNING TO FEEL MORE HUMAN THAN EVER BEFORE.

BUT UNBEKNOWN TO OUR FATEFUL HEROES THEY ARE ABOUT TO ENCOUNTER A NEW ISSUE THAT WILL BRING EVEN MORE COMPLICATIONS INTO THE ALREADY STRAINED KENT HOUSEHOLD.

WHEN A FAMILY IS REUNITED….

 **Chapter 1**

The sun shone down into the woods of reeves damn as the birds sang there heavenly songs of the day. As Clark Kent and Lois Lane walked hand in hand through the forest just across from the damn.

The reeves damn had burst its banks unexpectedly and was expected to cause major ecological damage to the growing wildlife in the area. But unexplained circumstances had stopped a rush of water from destroying the beautiful forest. What the intuitive Miss Lane didn't known was thanks to the help of Clark & Adam Kent the water had been evaporated with a combined effort of heat vision they stopped the tidal wave of water from causing major damage to the area.

Clark was so proud to have his brother stand by his side for the first time working together to stop a disaster. Just knowing that his brother had his back made the tremendous weight that already lay on his super-strong shoulders could be shared was truly relieving.

He also was surprised how much his brother was helping around the community, as at this moment Clark knew Adam had gone to metropolis to help fix the damage that he had caused at the Club Isis even though no-one actually knew he was the vandal.

Also the relationship between him and Chloe was starting to take shape, as Clark was worried that the events of the Red-K Day that they had began to call it threatened to tare the connection they had for each other but in fact after the dust cleared it only made there bond even stronger.

But now he looked to his side to see the girl he had finally been able to share his feelings with on the faithful dance floor and without saying a word been able to tell her how he truly felt.

What surprised him more was that the feelings he had for her were reciprocated by Lois.

Now the two had been virtually inseparable even if they weren't already when they were just friends.

"You would think that the Inquisitor would give me a juicy story about politicians naughty habits, bank robbery heists but know that stupid skank of an editor gives me the damn breaking story…"

She turns to Clark who only just snapped out of his train of thought when she was concluding her sentence.

"I mean can you believe that Smallville?"

Clark didn't know what to say incase he said the wrong thing.

"Erm…."

"Clark? Were you even paying attention?" she said moving away from his hand, however the certain confidence that Clark was finding in himself came out as he replied.

"Sorry…I just cant help thinking how beautiful you are" he gave the Kent smile and she just rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Nice comeback Smallville…there maybe hope for you yet" she gave her own sarcastic smile back.

"Well I hope my girlfriend is going to give me a kiss soon because it has been exactly…" he looks to check his watch and continued.

"22 minutes 37 seconds and my lips are getting lonely" he said with a pout.

Lois shook her head in more amusement at how more confident Clark had become since there relationship went to the next level.

"Oh so I am your girlfriend now?"

"I won't tell anyone if you don't…"

She concluded with a hard dig in his shoulder.

"Your such a dork…" but she concluded by wrapping her hands around his neck and smiled and softly spoke leaning into his lips.

"…but I think its one of the main reasons I love you" she concluded by brushing his lips with her own as if by instinct Clark put his hands on her waist as the kiss became more passionate as there tongues danced to there own unique song.

"I'm still finding more reasons why I love you everyday" Clark said kissing down her jaw line going down to her neck which made Lois let a moan escape her lips to Clark'sextreme satisfaction. But she then realized she still had a job to do and reluctantly released there embrace.

"I think you can tell me more about these reasons tonight…" she said with a wink as she walked in front of him concluding.

"…right now I need to find a story out of this place"

Clark watched her from behind and couldn't help himself.

"Aye Aye Sailor" he spoke huskily then concluded by smacking her ass which made her catch her breath and just smiled on the inside.

 _Stupid Horny Farmboy_ she thought with a giggle.

But as soon as the intimate moment was over an unusual noise began to echo through the surrounding woods.

"Did you hear that?" Lois said as her reporter instinct took over as she started heading north towards the noise to which leaving Clark behind for a moment as he felt that this noise was surprisingly familiar.

"CLARK! Get over here, you have got to see this" Lois shouted further into the woods.

Clark trying not to be influenced to use his super-speed to get to as fast as possible but he ran up behind her as fast as "humanly" possible.

Clark followed her gaze and his eyes widened in shock as he saw which could only be described as a ship. But what was more surprised to the Kryptonian was that the ship seemed to me marked all over with symbols of his home world.

It's a spaceship just like the one I was sent in he thought to himself, but Lois was to busy putting two and two together all by herself.

"Check this out, Clark. Oh, my God. What do you think it is?" Lois said starting to approach the craft but Clark didn't like that idea and tried to approach her from behind but only to flinch back when he felt the affects of Kryptonite hit him when he focused he saw small green pieces of his home world scattered round the vessel.

"Lois, it's probably just some sort of experimental airplane." He said having to step back to stop the throbbing in his body.

"Then why aren't there any windows? And those symbols - they aren't like any airline logos I've ever seen. If you ask me, we're looking at a real live spaceship…" Lois said the last part of her sentence was let out with a gasp as she realized the implications.

Clark didn't like how close Lois was to the ship as he tried to find a way out of this already loosing contest of trying to rationalize the object in front of it.

"Come on, Lois. You and I both know that they don't really exist"

"Based on this algie…" she said as she was now standing on the ship with her phone in hand ready to take a picture of the craft.

"…it looks like it has been underwater for a long time"

Lois went to touch the spacecraft when all of a sudden a huge gust of wind and a blur of blue and green hit Lois hard, which sent the brunette flying through the air and hitting the ground hard.

"LOIS!" he said running to her side brushing a lock of her noticing a lump on the side of her head forming. Clark then heard the familiar gust of wind echo behind him and slowly turned to see a person standing in front of him.

The girl looked young about 18 years of age with wavy locks of blond hair as she wore a very short tank top showing her muscular body and denim shorts as she slowly stepped toward him and held Lois's phone up in front of him and crushed it with ease and said coldly.

"That's what you get when you touch my stuff"


End file.
